Sleepy
by Clou3elf
Summary: Taehyung sudah sangat mengantuk. Tapi kekasihnya belum juga pulang. Kemana sebenarnya kekasih kelincinya itu. /KookV/OS/DLDR


Sleepy

Author : Clou3elf

Main Cast : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Warning : BxB, seme!Kook, typo, gajeness

A/N : Cuman iseng" doang xD

.

.

Hope U Like

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Malam ini Seoul dilanda hujan lebat sejak sore tadi. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana bisa hujan turun saat musim panas seperti ini. Aneh memang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Normalnya orang-orang akan memilih bergelung di bawah selimut dengan pemanas ruangan yang menyala. Ah, membayangkannya saja sudah menyenangkan bukan. Itu yang akan orang normal lakukan.

Tapi Kim Taehyung berbeda.

Sudah bukan rahasia umum jika member Bangtan Seonyeodan itu memiliki kepribadian 4D yang membuatnya terlihat aneh. Belum lagi tingkah anehnya. Pemilik name stage V itu sepertinya jauh dari kata normal.

Seperti saat ini. Disaat member lain berdiam diri di kamar masing-masing, dia masih sibuk mondar mandir di ruang tengah. Gelisah sekali. Tapi..siapa yang tak gelisah jika kekasihmu belum pulang sedangkan di luar sana sedang hujan lebat.

"Kemana anak itu? Kenapa ponselnya mati? Apa dia tak tau kegunaan ponsel huh?!" gerutunya protes.

Taehyung berulang kali mengecek jam tangan kesukaannya. Alien satu ini benar-benar tak bisa tenang. Sekali lagi, salahkan kekasihnya yang menyebalkan itu.

Kekasih Taehyung adalah magnae di grup mereka. Golden magnae kebanggan Bangtan. Jeon Jungkook. Anak itu yang sedang ditunggu Taehyung.

Terakhir kali Jungkook bilang padanya jika dia ada ujian akhir semester. Mengingat itu adalah suatu hal yang penting dan dia tak bisa menemani Jungkook, Taehyung membiarkan Jungkook pergi bersama manager mereka. Dia harus syuting.

Tapi sekarang Taehyung sedikit menyesali hal itu. Nyatanya Jungkook belum datang sejak tadi. Namja Jeon itu pergi sejak pukul 7 pagi. Menurut pengalaman Taehyung, ujian akhir semester disertai pelajaran tambahan paling tidak sampai jam 7 malam. Sekarang sudah jam 9 malam dan Jungkook belum pulang juga.

Karena lelah, Taehyung memutuskan menunggu Jungkook sambil menonton televisi. Bukan karena ada acara yang menarik, tapi lebih karena Taehyung tak suka suasana yang terlalu hening. Dia bisa berpikiran yang macam-macam jika suasananya hening.

Entah karena lelah atau apa, Taehyung mulai terkantuk-kantuk. Berulang kali matanya nyaris terpejam dan dia nyaris terjatuh. Tapi sekuat tenaga ditahannya rasa kantuk itu. Begitu seterusnya sampai Jungkook datang.

Namja itu datang saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Jungkook nekat menerobos hujan karena tak ingin kemalaman. Dia terlalu asyik berdiam diri di perpustakaan sampai lupa waktu. Ponselnya pun ternyata sedari tadi mati. Jungkook sengaja mematikannya saat ujian dan pelajaran tambahan tadi.

"Aku pulang" gumam Jungkook begitu memasuki dorm yang selama ini jadi tempat tinggalnya.

Langkah sang golden magnae itu terhenti saat melihat sang kekasih terduduk di sofa sambil terkantuk-kantuk. Di tangan lentiknya ada selimut tebal dan handuk yang masih terlipat rapi.

Jungkook meletakkan tas punggungnya di lantai kemudian menghampiri Taehyung. Tak diperdulikannya baju dan tubuhnya yang basah. Dia ingin melihat Taehyung.

"Taetae hyung" hanya dengan sapaan itu Taehyung langsung terbangun.

Taehyung mengerjap-ngerjap sebelum akhirnya mata kucing itu melebar, "Astaga Jungkookie..kau basah" dengan sigap Taehyung menyambar handuk lalu membantu Jungkook mengeringkan tubuh dan rambutnya.

Jungkook hanya diam sambil berjongkok. Dia tau Taehyung lelah dan mengantuk. Tapi kekasihnya itu masih sempat mengeringkan rambut dan tubuhnya. Jungkook baru sadar saat Taehyung menyelimuti tubuh kekarnya.

"Hangatkan tubuhmu lalu mandi. Akan kusiapkan air hangat untukmu. Setelah itu makan dan tidur. Aku tau ka-"

Chu~

Jungkook sudah tak tahan. Dia langsung menyambar bibir merah Taehyung dan melumatnya lembut. Taehyung terpaku. Tapi tetap membalas lumatan Jungkook tanpa menutup matanya. Dia ingin melihat ekspresi Jungkook saat menciumnya.

"Kau cerewet sekali hyung"

"Ya! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu bodoh"

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Sekarang tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah" Jungkook mengelus pipi Taehyung.

Mendengar ucapan Jungkook membuat Taehyung merengut kesal. Namja berusia 22 tahun itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Kenapa Jeon Jungkook harus semenyebalkan ini, sih.

"Kau yang lebih lelah dariku Kookie~ Semalam saat konser aku memintamu menggendongku. Aku lupa jika paginya kau harus ujian. Maafkan aku membuatmu kelelahan. Maafkan aku yang terlalu manja padamu" Taehyung menangkupkan pipi Jungkook dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku akan memijatmu setelah ini"

"Aku tak merasa lelah karena menggendongmu Tae" Jungkook menggenggam tangan Taehyung. "Aku senang kau yang bermanja padaku. Itu lebih baik daripada kau bermanja dengan yang lain."

Taehyung tersenyum kemudian mengajak Jungkook menuju kamar mandi. Demi Tuhan Jungkook harus segera membersihkan dirinya, makan juga.

"Untuk saat ini kau harus menurut padaku. Cepat mandi lalu makan" titah Taehyung. "Tak ada yang protes" Taehyung langsung memotong sebelum Jungkook sempat berkata sesuatu.

"Kau tidurlah duluan. Aku bisa me-"

"Tidak Jungkook! Biarkan aku menyiapkan semuanya untukmu"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu" Jungkook lebih memilih mengalah. Dia lelah dan Taehyung pun begitu. Jungkook hanya menghindar dari pertengkaran dengan kekasih aliennya itu.

Begitu Jungkook memasuki kamar mandi, Taehyung langsung menyiapkan semuanya. Baju ganti, selimut, handuk. Tak lupa dia juga menyiapkan cokelat hangat dan sepiring makanan yang lezat . ehm, sebenarnya hanya menghangatkan makan malam yang dimasak Seokjin tadi.

Selesai mandi, Jungkook langsung menuju dapur. Dia melihat Taehyung duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya dia sangat mengantuk.

"Kau pasti lelah" gumam Jungkook.

"Eoh? Kau sudah selesai? Cha! Kalau begitu cepat makan. Aku tak mau kau sakit. Dan jangan beralasan diet karena aku tak menerima alasan itu" walau mengantuk tapi Kim Taehyung-nya ini masih sempat bersikap cerewet.

"Sayang, hey. Bisakah kita langsung tidur saja? Lihat, matamu sudah sangat merah"

Taehyung menggeleng,"Tidak. Setidaknya kau harus makan"

"Tapi Tae-"

"Makanlah Jeon Jungkook. Setidaknya itu akan membuatku lega. Aku tak mau kau sakit lagi"

Jungkook berjalan mendekati Taehyung kemudian mencium kening namja itu dengan lembut. Menempelkan hidung mereka kemudian menggesekkannya dengan lembut. "Baiklah aku makan. Akan kulakukan dengan cepat agar kita bisa segera tidur"

Taehyung mengangguk setuju. Sebenarnya dia sudah sangat mengantuk tapi dia akan menemani Jungkook. Jungkook tak suka makan sendirian. Dan Taehyung tak suka membiarkan Jungkook sendirian.

Selagi Jungkook makan, Taehyung sesekali memijat pundak kekar kekasihnya. Pundak yang sudah menggendongnya kemarin malam. Sungguh, Taehyung merasa sangat bersalah saat ini. Jungkook benar-benar kelelahan.

Jungkook meminum minumannya sebelum beralih pada Taehyung. Digendongnya namja itu ala koala. Taehyung tentu saja menolaknya. Hell, itu sama saja membuat Jungkook semakin lelah. Dan Jungkook tak setuju. Walaupun Jungkook sedang lelah tapi dia masih bisa menggendong Taehyung sekarang.

"Terima kasih" bisik Jungkook begitu meletakkan Taehyung di atas ranjang.

Posisi mereka berdua sedikit mencurigakan. Jungkook berada di atas Taehyung. Tangannya terulur mengelus permukaan halus wajah Taehyung. Tatapannya intens menghujam hazel kembar milik Taehyung. Membuat namja yang berada di bawahnya blushing dan salah tingkah.

"Kookie~" rengek Taehyung.

Jungkook tertawa kemudian mengambil posisi di samping Taehyung. Dia langsung memeluk pinggang ramping Taehyung. Seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan, Taehyung merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jungkook. Dan memejamkan matanya, tidur.

"Jaljayo sayangku. Maaf membuatmu khawatir dan terima kasih sudah mengurusku"

Jungkook mencuri satu ciuman di bibir Taehyung setelah mengucapkan hal itu. Taehyung sudah benar-benar tidur. Dan tak butuh waktu lama sebelum rasa lelah Jeon Jungkook mengambil alih kesadarannya untuk terbang mengarungi samudera mimpi bersama Taehyung.

.

.

END

.

.

Udah dibilang kan cuman iseng maka jadinya juga kayak gini xD

Udah itu aja sih…

Ah iyaa..

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri~

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin yaa gengs~

Big love, clou3elf


End file.
